Database management systems utilize logs to make durable operations performed in connection with stored records. Such operations can be performed by clients that concurrently access the database. Techniques can be implemented to allow clients to concurrently update the log. Clients reserve log space so that tentative changes can be made. These tentative changes can be subsequently made permanent through commits. The log can later be used as part of a restart or redo operation to recover or otherwise recreate aspects of the records upon a failure or other database issue. The various reserve and commit operations and the restart/redo operations can sometimes hamper overall database performance given the need for repeated concurrent access to such persistence.